


Another Story Begins

by GoldenWooly



Series: A Different Story [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Canon Divergent, Gen, In which case Princess Yona is not saved by Hak, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWooly/pseuds/GoldenWooly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son Hak may not have been there to help Princess Yona escape from Hiryuu Castle, but a certain yellow dragon bound by an ancient pact was.<br/>---<br/>"Well, Yona, now you know the truth about me... I'm a liar, I'm immortal as far as I can tell as nothing seems to kill me... Do you still... Accept-"<br/>"You are Ouryuu," Yona cut him off, reaching over and pulling his hands free, giving him a stern look. "You are valuable to me, just as you were valuable to King Hiryuu all those years ago. I accept you as my dragon, since you believe I am Hiryuu's reincarnation."<br/>"Well, you are. You're the red dragon."<br/>"Then believe me, Zeno, I accept you."<br/>---<br/>Current Status: ???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings again, everyone! Welcome to A Different Story's sequel, Another Story Begins! (yes I like three word titles shush)  
> This is just the prologue, we'll get into the REAL action in chapter one.  
> Thank you for being so patient for this, by the way!!  
> Also, chapter one will be a bit longer than already anticipated, due to A Different Story's first chapters being rewritten (it's taking forever fml...)

There was still sounds of a fight surrounding them. Zeno remained still, his words lingering in the air around them. His refused to look at Yona, his eyes focused on everything but the girl standing beside him. There was a heaviness surrounding his heart, the organ feeling too big in his chest. There was still a lingering sense of dread in the air, still swirling around him and making him uncomfortable.

"Zeno?"

He remained quiet, forcing himself to inhale, exhale, keep his heart beat steady. A part of him refused to look at Yona, refused to accept the words that he had said himself. There was a sigh, and after a moment she was in front of him, her face pulled tight with concern. For a moment it looked like she was going to say something, perhaps she was. He braced himself for it, feeling the dregs of a cold panic circle him even more.

"Look at me, Zeno."

"Well, you give me no choice," he mumbled, feeling his limbs stiffen at her words. It felt odd to drop his usual charade, the usual way he spoke, or tried to speak. He didn't want to look at her for fear he would tell her more lies. There was a small part of him that was scared Yona was going to yell, that she was furious with him for lying and continuing to spin more lies instead of telling her the truth.

There was too many lies to make up for now.

"Listen," Yona began, perhaps not even paying attention to the change in his speech. Her shoulders sagged a bit, the girl taking a deep breath before continuing. "I really don't care what your power is, or that you can't die, or... Whatever. I mean I'm curious, but... That's not the point. Honestly, I'm just... Glad you're okay."

"Yona," Zeno replied, frowning slightly as he looked at her. "You realized I lied to all of you, right?"

"Yes, but you had your reasons, right?" Yona asked, frowning slightly. Something seemed to cross her mind, her frown deepening. "You said earlier, you would die if you were stabbed, but you just told me you couldn't. Which one was the lie?"

"...I can't die," he looked away, biting his lip. "I've tried to die, countless times... Nothing can kill me, and I've been alive for so many centuries, I didn't want to make you or the lad uncomfortable... But I'm... Zeno's much older than Kouka itself."

"Really?"

"Yes..." He felt himself laugh, the dragon shaking his head slightly. "King Hiryuu made the country just after I turned sixteen, and I became Ouryuu just after I turned seventeen."

"You were-"

"I am the only Ouryuu in existence, aside from the dragon himself. And that bastard hasn't so much as said a single word in thousands of years...."

"So when you said you were named after the first Ouryuu..."

"Lie. I'm named after my grandfather," Zeno muttered. He sighed, crossing his arms as the fight seemed to die down outside. The action quelled his turning stomach, seemed to settle him enough that he could hear himself think. "Well, Yona, now you know the truth about me... I'm a liar, I'm immortal as far as I can tell as nothing seems to kill me... Do you still... Accept-"

"You are Ouryuu," Yona cut him off, reaching over and pulling his hands free, giving him a stern look. "You are valuable to me, just as you were valuable to King Hiryuu all those years ago. I accept you as my dragon, since you believe I am Hiryuu's reincarnation."

"Well, you are. You're the red dragon."

"Then believe me, Zeno, I accept you. I really don't care that you lied. You did it for a reason."

He smiled for a moment, pulling his hands free to hug the girl tightly. "Thank you, Miss."

"Awww, you're back to calling me miss? I liked hearing my name from you."

Zeno laughed at that, shaking his head as he let the girl go, ruffling her hair. "Sorry, Miss. Maybe again, some day, some day."


	2. Calm after the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It was a victory. Perhaps the first true victory Yona had experienced since she fled the castle. The first victory they had as a group. It should be celebrated, preserved to memory...  
>  If this sort of thing hadn’t happened to him so many times in the past that he lost count he would be in the midsts of the cheering, jumping about in excitement. But for the others, for the younger dragons, it was the first victory.  
> The first of many he hoped to come for them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check end for notes~~  
> (Also: Shout-out to a fan in Colorado that knows a certain miss Buri~)

“Is that everyone?”

Zeno nodded his head, helping the last of the young women off the ship that held them captive. His usual bright and cheerful smile was back, the worry he had about Yona discovering his real powers buried and hidden in the depths of his mind. There wasn’t really time to think about it, to dwell on it further, not with Gi-gan’s crew cheering in victory as Yona explained what happened (the girl leaving out any bits that had to deal with him being stabbed).

“You did well, Yona dear,” JaeHa grinned, patting the girl’s head briefly before taking off, jumping to the next ship to most likely tie up any unconscious mercenaries. A bright smile formed on Yona’s face at the praise, the girl turning and trailing after Yoon as he attempted to round up everyone who had been injured.

It was a victory. Perhaps the first true victory Yona had experienced since she fled the castle. The first victory they had as a group. It should be celebrated, preserved to memory… 

If this sort of thing hadn’t happened to him so many times in the past that he lost count he would be in the midsts of the cheering, jumping about in excitement. But for the others, for the younger dragons, it was the first victory.

The first of many he hoped to come for them.

“Hey, Zeno.”

The yellow dragon looked up, giving the brightest smile he could to Kija as he approached him. “What can Zeno do for you, Hakuryuu?”

“You should meet the two who helped us in your absence,” Kija began, scooping Zeno up with his dragon claw before Zeno could protest. “Speaking of! You could have warned us before you took off to help the princess! But, with Hak’s strength it worked out I suppose…”

The name sent a chill down Zeno’s spine, a conversation from months before chiming in his head.

_ No! We need to go back for Hak! Please!  _ Yona had panicked, her eyes widening as the realization of what happened had sunk in.

_ Your bodyguard? Ah, Zeno wishes we could.  _ He had replied, averting his eyes as he stared into the thicket of the trees, praying he could see what lurked in the night.  _ Having someone strong like him would be very helpful, see? But, it’ll be very tricky for Zeno to go back to the capital after he helped you escape, Miss, and it will be very dangerous for you. _

“No! No, Zeno needs to be put down RIGHT NOW Hakuryuu!” Zeno protested, struggling against Kija’s strength. He clenched his hands into fists, hitting the white dragons arm over and over again. “Zeno needs to go make sure the miss and lad are okay!”

“Are they not fine?” Kija replied out of concern, reluctantly complying to Zeno’s wishes and setting him down, although quite roughly. “Did something happen to them? Did one of those fiends dare hurt the princess?!”

“Hakuryuu,” Zeno began, stumbling to gather his bearings. He turned his attention on the dragon, forcing himself to be calm. “Tell Zeno about this Hak first. Please tell Zeno you did not mention the miss to him!”

“He’s tall with black hair and fights with the strength of all of us! I was sceptical at first, but…”

“Hakuryuu, was there anyone else with him?”

“Yes, a man named Won with this pale yellow hair. It seems like Hak was taking orders from him, or something… He was fascinated with my hand, as anyone should be.”

Won. Zeno was sure he heard of that name before. Perhaps a memory, before he had helped Yona escape. A faint memory of three kids running through the capital, eyes wide with excitement. The princess with her two friends, one who introduced himself as-

Zeno shook his head, clearing the memory as realization sunk in. “Hakuryuu. You must keep them away from the miss.”

“But… Why?”

“Zeno will explain after,” he replied, turning on his heel quickly. “Right now, Zeno has to go make sure the miss is safe.”

He took off, leaving the white dragon to his his own thoughts.  _ If he was here, _ Zeno thought,  _ then Yona could be in danger. _

“… For rescuing us.”

He paused, looking up as the women who had been held hostage bowed before the Awa pirates. Yona and ShinAh stood amongst them, the girl smiling brightly as the Pirates accepted the thanks, the men cheering as Gi-gan demanded alcohol as payment for the services they’ve done. Yoon raced over, his face red in anger as he began yelling at the group.

“Hold it! Everyone is injured, they can’t afford to get drunk!” Yoon yelled, turning on the pirate captain in anger. “We need to treat everyone before they die!”

“Snacks! We need snacks! Make snacks instead!”

“I am not your wife! All of you need to be treated first, anyway!”

Zeno laughed, darting over to Yona and grabbing her hand quickly, leading her away from the excitable crew.

“It can’t be helped, Yoon!” JaeHa added, his voice wafting over everyone’s heads, trailing after them. “Today is special. We have finally achieved victory, the most splendid reward we could ever hope to face. Awa has finally be cleansed, and so for the beautiful port town and the equally beautiful ladies…”

“Zeno! We’ll miss the celebration!” Yona protested, JaeHa’s voice slowly fading.

“Sorry, sorry, but Zeno needs to talk to you, Miss.”

￼

* * *

 

 

Yona followed Zeno through the oncoming crowd, excited cheers and howls of joy filling the early morning air. She wanted to join everyone, to sing and dance in victory, but something about the sudden change in Zeno’s words had her worried. He lead her off, through the throng of people to Gi-gan’s ship, pulling her on board with a quick glance around.

“What’s wrong?”

“Well, Zeno is in a bit of a tricky spot,” he replied, his brown eyes scanning the deck, quickly leading her to the captain's quarters. “You see, it seems the miss’s cousin is in Awa.”

Her blood ran cold. Yona froze, her eyes widening as she stared at Zeno. “Soo-won is…?”

“Well, that’s what Zeno thinks, see?” Zeno replied, pushing the door opened as he lead her inside. “Hakuryuu wanted Zeno to meet some people named Hak and Won, and if Zeno’s memory is right, Won is indeed a name that the king has gone by, right?”

“Hak may have mentioned something- Wait Hak?! We have to-”

“Miss.”

She froze, staring at Zeno as he turned to her, his face serious. “Think about it. The last time anyone saw the miss, she was falling off the edge of a cliff. Those from the Fire Tribe that were chasing would have reported back, with your hair that the miss cut off, and claimed you died.”

Yona chewed her lip, feeling her heart pound in her chest.  _ That was true, _ she reasoned, taking a deep breath as she forced herself to calm down.

“They may believe you are dead,” Zeno continued. “So Zeno thinks we should keep it that way. Otherwise, it may lead to the miss having to deal with something unpleasant…”

“What could be more unpleasant than this,” Yona asked, crossing her arms as she sulked lightly. “Hak is here, he should be with me. He’s my bodyguard, after all.”

“Yona.”

She paused, her eyes growing wide at Zeno.

“You don’t need a bodyguard,” Zeno began, slowly as he shook his head, his hair swishing with the motion. “You’ve grown so much stronger than you once were. You can fight with a sword and bow, and you can heal. You learned so many new things, haven’t you, Yona?”

“I… I have, yes, but…”

“Besides,” Zeno continued, giving her a bright smile. “I promised you I would protect you. King Hiryuu protected me, centuries ago, please let me return the favour now that I can. I won’t keep you from learning as many new things as you can. That would be counter productive, anyway.”

Yona was quiet at Zeno’s words, the girl chewing on her lips slightly in thought. “... Can I continue this way, Zeno?”

“Absolutely!” Zeno enthused. “You can continue to grow strong, and learn new things. Zeno knows you want to see the mister again, but it might cause some problems right?”

“If Hak is with Soo-won,” Yona muttered, “then he probably doesn’t know that Soo-won killed my father… Surely he wouldn’t be with him if he knew, right?”

“Do you believe that?”

“Absolutely!”

She sighed. Zeno had a point, she grumbled, crossing her arms tightly against her chest. “If you believe that, then I suppose..."

"Of course I believe that, miss! You can only grow from here, right? Right?"

 

* * *

 

“Are you kidding me, Soo-won?!”

Soo-won looked behind him, smiling brightly as Hak caught up, an annoyed expression dancing across his face as he stomped over. “Oh, there you are, Hak! it's about time we get moving, don't you think?"

"You are really leaving," Hak groaned, "right after you witness a band of pirates kill the city's lord?!"

"Well, you heard what JaeHa said. Human trafficking. I have no desire to allow that to continue in my country, so if a band of pirates can make a show of it, then why not," Soo-won hummed, shrugging his shoulders. " I figure that Awa will deal with their lord problem on their own, so really. We should continue on!”

“You are just... Letting this go?” Hak asked, shaking his head in annoyance. “And after Kija wanted us to meet his master, too! I thought you wanted to meet them! Sheesh, I knew you were an idiot, but this?”

“Of course I am letting this go,” Soo-won explained, shaking his head as he gestured for Hak to follow him. “Besides, I could tell JaeHa didn't want me to meet the master, anyway, and you saw their skill. I do not want to go up against a dragon like that, anyway."

Hak sighed, shaking his head in annoyance. “I can’t figure you out, Soo-won.”

“Perhaps that’s for the best. Now come! We’re off to Chin’Shin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again, perhaps for the last time I'm thinking.
> 
> In case you haven't noticed, ASB has not updated for a VERY long time. I am deeply sorry for this, but it is due to the fact that I I have since... Kind of drifted out of the fandom a little bit. You all know how it is, right?
> 
> I don't know if there will be another update, like, ever. The only reason this chapter has happened was because it already was in progress before I lost all motivation for writing this, and after a certain shock from Buri I figured I should finish the chapter and post it.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who ever supported this project. A Different Story has been so dear to me for a long time, and the fact that so many people love it and enjoy it makes me very, very happy. I am so sorry to leave all of you like this.
> 
> It has been a very long time coming. Thank you so much for your support, and I hope to see you again at some point!!  
> _Wooly


End file.
